User blog:Swg66/User Army Battle Round 4: Thornclaw Braveheart vs. TehSpartan
Thornclaw Braveheart, the mysterious commander who's greatest ablity is being able to quickly adapt to any situation vs...TheSpartan, A man born a warrior but became a master general...WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?! Thornclaw Braveheart Braveheart starts off the attack with Story Born in the Middle East, the son of an Italian descendant of crusaders and his Muslim-turned-atheist wife, Thornclaw Braveheart moved to Britain when he was in his mid-30s and became a general there. After his experiences fighting bandits in the Middle East, the huge battles of Europe seemed alien, but he became experienced very quickly. At the age of 54, Thornclaw vanished from Europe and never returned. TehSpartan Spartan counter strikes with Story Raised in Greece to embody the Spartan way of life. He was taught the way of combat from birth. He has fought as a Mercenary for both sides in the seemingly never ending war between Eastern Europe and The Ottomans. He has fought for so long he has mastered the art of War, learning when to attack and when to defend. During one particular battle him and his spear men killed 5000 cavalry. He now wanders the world seeking to kill powerful opponents X-facotors Intelligence TB/TS 81/76 Audacity 61/79 Tatics 67/80 Generalship 75/77 Intimidation 68/72 Physicality 31/82 Psychological Health 68/68 Battlefeild Experiance 87/81 Training 62/85 Calm Underfire 85/82 Notes These battles are taking a long time to get up right now do to work and school, but late December should open up my schedule and the battles whould come more quickly. Battle Bravehearts army has recently set up in small village, pillaging the food and supplies of the people, who have long sense fled. Braveheart himself sit's on his horse, watching his soldiers destroy the town, except the Monks, who sit and pray. Before he himself can join in the "fun" a scout runs up. "Sir, an enemy army is approaching from the West." Braveheart simply nods "Any indication to who." "None sir, but they are lead by a Spartan Warrior." Braveheart sneers at this, he knows who it is. "Get the men ready to move out." At that Braveheart rides off to start preparation for battle. The Battle field Spartan stands with his fellow Spartans at the left of the his army. Making up the front and cent of the army are his Rajput warriors, behind them his swiss pike man behind them his Samurai. At the front right of his army are his Highlander, and behind them the mounted Comanche warriors. Stopping his army he see's the front of the Bravehearts army, Elephants. Short after this the heavy cavalry of the army, the Companion Cavalry and Cataphracts on the left an right of the Elephants, he see's the planned attack. Braveheart plans to bulldoze over his army with his superior mount warriors. Spartan, looking over his army see's the decision the place the Rajput at the front and center will be highly beneficially, these warriors are used to Elephants, so the center will not falter easily. His spartan will hold fine, but the Highlanders may not hold against a heavy cavalry charge. He'll need to a plan on how to deal with this short coming. Braveheart follows up behind his mounted warrior with the rest of his army. Seeing Spartan's army in front of him, only seeing the Greek Phalanx as a possible issues he gives the order to charge, smirking as the shaking ground. Spartan has positioned himself behind the Rajput and Pike man , with his Samurai warrior. The Elephants are bearing down on the center line and the cataphrahracts barreling towards the Spartans and Companion Cavelary towards the highlanders. The Center is his biggest concern at the moment and as the elephants near the Rajput, he put's his plan into action. Taking a horn from his side, he blows it, giving the signal. The Rajput, all to aware of the Elephants momentum, separate into columns and rush forward between the the behemoths, allowing them to pass through, most run to the right and the rest to the left. Spartan blows the horn a second time, then takes his bow, the head wrapped in cloth, the Samurai raise there Yumi bows, the arrow head a flame. They let lose a volley of flaming arrows into the elephants. The affect is clear, most of the animals panic and turn and run, the one that don't and quickly turned back by the pikes. One elephant however manages to smash it's way through the pike, and is running towards Spartan. Spartan thinking quickly, take a grenado, lights it and throws it at the already rattled animal. This scares the elephant enough for it to rear up on it hind legs. The Pike man take advantage of this to stab at the exposed underside of the elephant head. Screaming in pain, the elephant is now fully panicked and now runs from the feild. The Companion Cavalry has smashed into the Highlanders, who's loose formation does little to stop them. The Bold warriors however fight on, and help is on the way. The Rajput from the center crash into the side of the Cavalry unit, taking them by surprise, while the mount warriors still have the advantage, they've lost the momentum. On the left side the Cataphracts have been decimated by the Spartan phalanxes. Braveheart is shocked at the lost of at almost half his army. He had expect the elephant to scatter any spear formations, but the highly trained Spartans wouldn't budge, and so Braveheart has inadvertently killed his cataphracts. One of his lieutenants ride up to him with a clear look of fear "Sir, the battle has only just started and we've already lost half the army, I suggest we retreat." "No! Send every last warrior! Attack the right, avoid those spartans!" Drawing his war hammer he raises it over his head, riding towards the Doppelsoldners and shouts "Charge!" riding his horse in front of the army towards the Rajput and Highlanders. Spartan see's the bold rush towards his left flank. Riding to his Comanche warriors, he leads them off the oft right of the army and swings around the side of the advancing army. Showering arrows on the enemy. The Legions armor and shield protect them for the deadly volley but the Monks are being decimated. The Monks, seeing the situation, throw down there weapons, and kneel, showing there surrender, leaving Braveheart with only two unit's. But the Legions have reached the Raput and Highlanders, and the close formation fighting is allowing the Roman soldiers to press and advantage. Spartan looking at the clashing armies is trying to work out how best to counter the attack with minimal lose of his own men. But before he can make a decision he feels a a sharp pain in his shoulder and falls from his horse. Coming to his sense he looks up to see Braveheart and redirected his Doppelsoldners into the Comanche line and Braveheart himself has struck him with his war hammer. Luckily his armor has prevented any broken bones, getting up her grabs his Alhabarda, as Braveheart makes another pass at him. Using the reach of his pole-arm he takes Braveheart off his horse, sending him to the ground. The giant of a general hit's the ground and the impact alone nearly kills him. But through some chance he manages to stay consious, Wheexing with the effort to get up under the weight of his army, Braveheart raises his Zweihander as best he can. Spartan charges with his Alhabarda but Braveheart slices, with great effort, at the shaft of the weapon, cutting it in half. Spartan, not missing a beat draws his long sword, and quickly parrys the second strike from Braveheart, and ram Braveheart with his should sending him tumbling to the ground. Braveheart doesn't have the strength the rises again, he lies on his back, his breath labored looks up at Spartan, who looks back with a mixture of pity and contempt for the gaunt, nearly dead general, sword at the ready. Else where on the field, The Spartan have attacked the flank of the Roman legion, and the Samurai have swung around the right flank. Now surrounded on the three sides, the reaming Romans begin to rout, along with the reaming Doppelsoldners and Companion Cavalry, the battle is lost, the general defeated. This is the only way that makes sense, to flee for there lives. With the field now clear of his of enemy forces, Spartan is now free to do what he pleases with the defeated general. Calling over a Rajput warrior and Highlander, they lift up the defeated general, surprisingly easy given his height. "We'll let's see what he knows." The Camp Braveheart screams are heard by Spartan's army, in the General's tent, Braveheart is beaten and bloody. "I already told you I don't know anything about the other generals!" Bravehart yells. Spartan looks at the now crippled general. "Hmm, I believe you, that means your worth nothing to me." not missing a beat Spartan draws his sword and plants it into Bravehearts head, then pulls it out of the now limp body. "Get this out of here." Spartan orders his guards, you drag the body of out of the tent to be disposed of. Category:Blog posts